my light smiles for me
by A.n.a love3
Summary: Chelsea has always been afraid of the dark,and had hoped she could find a light in Sunshine islands.Do to her boat sickness she ends up confronting the very thing she was afraid of. Will her heart be mended by falling in love? or will she be consumed?
1. Chapter 1

As I waved goodbye to my mother, and the city I grew up in, I couldn't help but feel lonely already. The boat wasn't making it any easier on my weak stomach. "Excuse me, but how long is it going take to get to Sunshine islands?" I looked at Kirk, the boat captain, who oddly wore a blue suit instead of something more water resistant.

"Ah we'll be their in no time" He smiled at my pale looking face

"So what is your name young lady?" I closed my eyes and let the breeze cool me down in hopes it would keep me from throwing up on the poor fishies that swam alongside the boat.

"Chelsea..." I whispered

"You know it's good your taking over that ranch" He said

"Well..." Unable to make out any more words I nodded slightly

"It might be a good time to mention that were just a couple of miles from landing" Miles? that is it! I have had enough! I slowly got up, and wobbled to the front of the boat, and took of my boots.

"W-What are you doing?" he said frantically

"Swimming to shore! you said it was only a couple more miles right?" I tied my red bandanna tight around my head, and jumped in to the water

"Wait! the waves around here are dangerous!" Kirk desperately tried to steer the boat while holding out a hand for me to grab, but I kept swimming. Wave after wave, tossed me back and forth, making me gasping for air.

"Chelsea! quick! grab my hand!" Before I even had time to think about it, the biggest wave pushed me under water. I couldn't hear Kirk anymore, and I couldn't see or breath. Everything was so dark...


	2. Chapter 2

It was so cold and I couldn't move or speak. I was so scared of the darkness that clouded my mind that I did anything I could think of to run away from it. But I couldn't run if I was dead right? just when I was about to give up, a hand grabbed hold of my arm and soon the darkness was getting fainter with each pull towards the light. The light? Did I finally find it?

"Hold on! I've got you!" A man's voice said as he pulled me towards him. I could hear but that was it. I couldn't feel anything until something kicked my leg, and I spit out the water.

"Good your still alive" My vision was still blurred, but I could vaguely see his tall silhouette. From afar I could hear other footsteps running towards us but I only focused on the man.

"Help is coming...you should be fine now" He whispered

"W-Wait!" No sooner that I called out to him, he was gone and other people surrounded me.

"Chelsea!" That was Kirk's voice

"She is still breathing" I felt warm fingers checking my pulse

"Alright let's bring her to the farm!" I felt two people help me up, both put my arms around their necks for support and helped me walk.

"You are one lucky kid" I heard a low chuckle from someone in front of me. Immediately I realized how stupid I was, and how much trouble I must of caused everyone. Hopefully this incident didn't reach mom, because then I was going to hear an earful of how I should come back home. I didn't want that...to be afraid of the dark forever, and the only way to do that was to find a light that would make me fearless against anything. Since I couldn't find it in the city, it seemed logical to look somewhere else but I could tell this was not going to be an easy journey.

"Your going to fit right in" I couldn't tell who said it but I hoped they were right


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I should have had said this in the beggining but I'll say it now. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! **

After they set me down on a cozy bed, everyone said their goodbyes, which I returned with a thank you, and luckily my vision cleared enough to notice that it was dark inside. Ignoring my body's protests I frantically looked for a light. A blue lamp by my bedside, stood out, and without delay I turned it on. It made a huge difference! who knew such a tiny light held so much! The light revealed a very comforting room. The pastel walls, regal furniture, and small kitchen made me feel right at home. When I peeked out the arched window, it seemed to still be early in the morning. So I could see the wide open space, and huge green trees shadowing over patches of tall grass.I desperately wanted to explore and meet everyone that lives on the island but I probably won't be back until later...The least I could do was introduce myself after all that trouble right? anyways if I just introduce myself, and memorize the way back to the farm I'll be fine. Positive, I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. While looking in the mirror I noticed how much I looked like my late father,whom died when I was young. My mom had said that I had his face and eyes, and always told me to be proud of them. I was of course, and of my long chestnut brown hair, which was given to me by my mother. While my appearance was okay, my orange blouse was slightly torn, but my shorts survived. On the bright-side I wasn't wet anymore, although I did lose my shoes...

As I passed by the farm I saw how big it actually was. There was more green, and plants. I don't think it will be hard to find my way back here. "Catch me if you can!" I heard a child's voice yell out as soon as I walked through town "Eliza! wait up!" a cute little girl with blond hair and blue eyes ran past me, and following her was a cute little boy,wearing a red bandanna around his head. It looked as though he was having a hard time catching up to her. I smiled and headed to a big orange house. There I met a cheerful man named Taro, and his family. Felicia, was his daughter, and his grandchildren, Elliot and Natalie were my age. Everyone I had met were very nice and told me not to apologize for earlier, but I did anyways. It was the afternoon now, and the only place left was Mirabelle's animal shop. When I walked in I was greeted by a friendly woman "Hello their!" She said

"Hello I am Ch-"Before I got to introduce myself a loud voice came around the corner

"Your Chelsea!" The girl looked about my age, and was very pretty, but what surprised me the most was the tight hug she gave me.

"H-How did you..." She pulled back to frown at me

"I was the one supporting the left side of your weight, not that you were heavy" she said

"Oh! thank you and sor-" She put her hand over my mouth

"Thank you is enough...by the way my name is Julia and this is my mother Mirabelle" both smiled warmly, and after a quick chat, I waved goodbye, and headed for the door only to be knocked out by it.


	4. Chapter 4

A flow of memory's came to me all at once, but their was only one that blocked out all the rest...

Flashback:

I was five years old and had begged my father to let me go fishing with him and his crew. Mom hated the idea of me on such a big boat but dad thought it would be okay since he was the captain. Eventually my mom gave in but not before making sure we had enough food packed. In the end we ended up with enough food for us and the eight men we were going with.

"Captain! were about to set sail!" One of the crew members said

"Thank you Kirk" My dad was never mean nor rude to anybody and treated everyone like they were his old friends.

"This is my daughter Chelsea,she'll be going with us" He said to all of them

"Welcome aboard!" They all cheered

"Thank you" I remembered a feeling of friendship and family in the air, much like how I felt when I was with mom and dad. Everyone on the boat had stories to tell and taught me how to spot a good fish. I enjoyed running around the boat and seeing what everyone was up to, and seeing father laughing with his crew. Soon enough they became my family as well. Before I knew it was bedtime, and dad had come to tuck me in.

"Dad I don't want to go to sleep" I said stubbornly

"Why not?" He asked

"Because I want to watch the boat for pirates!" Dad laughed

"Don't worry if pirates come I'll be sure they won't come aboard" I loved dad's laugh, he always laughed no matter what.

"Okay then I'll go to sleep" I closed my eyes and felt my dad kiss my forehead.

"Good night pumpkin, I love you" I opened one eye to see dad's back turning to leave and whispered "I love you too dad"

I woke up to my father's strong arms around me, and he was running.

"Keep the boat still!" He yelled

"Daddy what's going on?" I never heard my dad yell before

"Everything's going to be alright" I looked around to see the boat in complete chaos. Some of the crew members were jumping off the boat and the sails were torn. I also began to realize I was getting wet.

"Hurry Captain!" Kirk yelled from the left of the sinking boat. Just as my father reached the smaller boat to the side, a big part of the sail came falling down on us. Quickly I was thrown on the smaller boat. "Captain!" Kirk's loud voice became faint as another wave rolled in

"Daddy! Where'd you go?" Ignoring the pain on my back I sat up and looked at the sinking ship...I couldn't see dad anywhere. The boat was moving forward and away from the bigger boat. I tried paddling back but the currents were too strong and I couldn't see anything. The water seemed darker,than the beautiful blue ocean I saw earlier and the once friendly atmosphere turned into a lonely and cold night. I knew I wouldn't hear my dad's laughter anymore, and I wouldn't feel his warmth again or get to feel the same feeling if I get back home. That thought alone was unbearable, and to stop my heart from hurting I curled up into a ball on the corner of the boat, and cried silently. I didn't know how many days I was on the boat until I landed, or how I even got home to mom, but one thing for sure was that I hated the dark night that took the smiles of everyone from me, including the smile that made everything brighter.

Flashback ended-


End file.
